


Feel The Burn

by lostangelkira



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Figging, Kissing, Love, M/M, Top!Cas, Toys, bottom!Dean, it's weird i know, obscure kink, spicy dildo, touch of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: When Dean had suggested spicing things up in the bedroom, he never expected Cas to take it so literally.Square Fill: Figging
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Feel The Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This...is an odd and very specific kink.
> 
> Figging is the practice of inserting a peeled ginger root into the anus, vagina or urethra to experience a mild tingling or burning sensation.
> 
> This is easily my shortest work, but it was fun to write anyway. Still...it's weird.

-Dean-

He shivered a little when Cas finished buckling him to the cross frame Dean had built.

“They aren't too tight, are they?” Cas asked him.

Dean was staring at his bare chest. It had taken a good month to get Castiel to dress more casual around the bunker. And it was worth it. Cas in no shirt and a pair of soft fleece pants was hotter than him in his full suit, coat and tie.

“Dean? Are you listening?”

“I am,” Dean said, snapping out of it. “No, they feel good. Not going to lie, I was excited when you agreed to spicing things up.” He strained a little against the binds. “We're off to a good start.”

“Hmm,” Castiel hummed with a smile. “Glad to hear you say so. Now...I've done a bit of research.”

“Kinky,” Dean chuckled.

“Oh it is,” Cas replied.

Dean watched him walk over to a small table he'd set up with a few things he recognized. A short whip, a cane. A couple of dildos or vibrators. He wasn't sure which. But Cas skipped over all of it. At the end of the table, was...wait...

“What the hell is that?” he asked.

Cas picked up the odd instrument. It was at least eight inches long and pale yellow. The handle resembled a root, all knobbed and gnarly. It looked hand carved, a replica of Cas's cock from the looks of it.

“This is ginger root,” Cas answered. “I've read this can give a pleasurable tingle. It's an old, old practice that sounded interesting.” He smirked when Dean squirmed a little. “You know...you can always give your safe word, Dean.”

“No,” Dean growled. “Give me your best shot.”

Using his free hand, Castiel pushed his pants past his hips, letting them fall to his ankles. Stepping free, he used a little bit of lube on the carved root before stepping up to Dean. He molded his front to Dean's, his cock hard and leaking, rubbing against his own throbbing erection.

“Now I know you should still be pretty loose from this morning,” Cas said, leaning to the side a bit, using his free hand to spread his cheeks.

Dean distracted himself looking at Cas's face, watching the concentration as he felt the carved dildo rub against his hole before pressing inside. It was smooth, just thick enough to feel a satisfying stretch. Cas held it deep inside of him. Pressing tight to his front, he kissed him. As they kissed, Dean felt an odd tingling sensation from the root. He pulled out of the kiss, moaning Cas' name as he started moving the dildo in and out.

He bucked against the cross, the tingling turning into a full on burn. Cas watched him intently. Looking down, Dean felt Cas switch the hand moving the dildo to his left, his right coming back around his front.

“Fuck...Cas,” Dean panted as the angel pressed his hips tight against Dean's.

Wrapping his right hand around both of their cocks, he stroked them slowly.

“Feels good, doesn't it?” Cas purred, stroking them as he pressed the dildo in a little harder. “That burn working its way through you?”

“Shit...that's so good,” Dean panted, wriggling futilely. “More Cas...please.”

Castiel twisted the dildo, angling it up just a touch as he rammed it deep into his ass. Dean felt it rub hard against his prostate, his angel holding it tight against his prostate while he jerked them both off.

“Oh fuck Cas!” he shouted as the burn from the ginger intensified. He bucked into Cas's hand, his balls drawing up tight. “I can't...”

“Come for me, Dean,” Cas growled, giving the dildo a sharp twist.

Dean obeyed, his body jerking against the restraints as he exploded over Castiel's fist. The angel moaned his name, coming right after him. Dean shivered from over sensitivity as he sagged in his bonds. Cas carefully removed the dildo and peeled his hand from his softening cock.

“Wow...damn...I think I blacked out for a second there,” Dean panted while Cas tossed the dildo in a trash can and grabbed a towel. “Though when I said 'spice things up'...I didn't think you'd take it so literal.”

“You liked it though,” Cas said, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Fuck yes, I did,” Dean sighed when he was released from the cross. “You mentioned it was an old practice?”

Castiel nodded. “Victorian era.”

Dean turned to his boyfriend. He could feel his face heat up with a blush. “Did you find any other obscure...kinks?”

Cas grinned. “You'll just have to wait and find out.”

Dean could only shudder in anticipation.


End file.
